


A Name for a Boy

by badassium



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassium/pseuds/badassium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria is pregnant with their first born-to-be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Name for a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> [// idk about titles man—](http://masyaf--mentor.tumblr.com/post/71574203474/idk-about-titles-man-there-they-lay)

There they lay together, in the afterglow of shared bliss, and though, night now, the ground had already leaked some of the heat it had collected over the midday hours, they were warm in their spot, sharing body heat.

Maria sighed, content, into his neck, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

Some weeks into their travel — ‘East’ they had decided, anew, this time to take them all the way to India — her belly had begun to swell. A change that had become visible by now, the growing bulge Altair’d gently placed the weight of his palm on for another night to come. A _strange_  picture and feeling, initially, though he had immediately sensed it as a  _good_  one as well.

Shared by her. Who had revealed early in their relationship, having had them barely not as enemies, that childrearing and bearing was not for her. But, again, as their eyes met now, Maria’s features seemed to emit the same shine as when she had first revealed the news.

He bent his neck slightly, lining the ridge of his nose with hers so that their lips could meet. As they pulled from it slowly, she shifted, took her head from his shoulder. To speak.

       _ **’{**  It’s a boy.  **}’**_

Altair’s sight moved down to her stomach momentarily, where she’d placed her hand over his. After a moment, he tilted his head back up where it lay cushioned.  _ **’{**  How do you know? **}’**_

       _ **’{**  I know, **}’**_  she replied, a smile on her face renewed, as returned by her husband then. The wram joy of the moment they shared in another kiss, lingered this time, and when they parted, kept their gazes locked yet.

       _ **’{**  He will need a name.  **}’**_


End file.
